Collision Course: Luke and Mara's Wedding
by barefootgirl118
Summary: Melinda goes to Luke and Mara's wedding.


**A/N I wrote this story back in 4****th**** grade so if it isn't that good**_**. SORRY!**_** I revised though so it should be some like my other story, **_**Collision Course Part 1, **_**and it should be semi-canon with years and all.**

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

It was a beautiful day. Leia was still mad at them for having a private wedding (though it wasn't that private). Talon Karrde was there with some guards (he doesn't go anywhere without guards). Leia was there with Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin. Almost all of the surviving Rogue Squadron was there. There were also some Jedi and a dancer (that's me). I knew I would have to go home soon because I wasn't supposed to leave my galaxy without permission, but I couldn't help it. It was an honor to get to dance here. It has been nearly a month since Luke proposed to Mara. Nobody but Karrde and some high ranking officials of the New Republic knew where they were. I wasn't supposed to know, but I did. I knew where they were because where I am from we have books that tell the entire future for this galaxy. It's weird knowing what is going to happen and when, but I can't tell any one because they might change it. Anyway the wedding was over in about two hours. After that I went and got my X-wing flight suit on. Then I went to the docking bay where my ships are parked.

I finally got a cloaking shield on my X-wing so I can take it back and forth between Earth and this galaxy. Nobody can see me enter hyperspace and nobody can see me land on Earth. I own a lot of property and I hide my X-wing on it. Usually I go alone so only my X-wing stays on Earth and it has a cloaking shield to hide it. If my friends Monica, Susanna and Jessica are coming we all go in separate X-wings. (Except Susanna. She lives in the other galaxy. That was how we discovered it, but that, my friends, is another story entirely.) I only go to the other galaxy when I get a call on my data-pad.

A data pad is just like an I-pad. I carry my data-pad everywhere. I even bring it to school! My teacher doesn't like that because sometimes I need to respond to a call and it comes in the middle of class. (Yes, it's happened!) Nobody on Earth knows about my other life and nobody in the other galaxy knows about my life on Earth. (Except for Monica, Susanna, and Jessica, but that's beside the point.) I will never tell anyone about either galaxy. Only my friends know what I do when I go missing in action (MIA). If they need me when I go MIA they all have data-pads they can use to call me. Also I can use mine to call them when they go MIA. They all carry their data pads everywhere but they don't use them as much as me.

I use mine just like an I-pad. I use it to send messages and it reminds me what languge to speak. It's really funny because I'll walk into school and start speaking _Mando'a_ and it'll chime and I'll remember "Hey, that's right, I'm on Earth. They don't understand _Mando'a._"

I don't go as often as I used to. I used to go every weekend, or all summer. My parents don't care what I do as long as the government doesn't find out about me. On my planet I would be killed because I have special powers, and my parents would be sent to jail for not telling the government immediately about me. Now I go about once a month. My friends and I change places when we are in each galaxy.

It's really fun having a giant secret like this, but if anyone in either galaxy found out, we could be in a lot of trouble. One day we know someone will find out, but until then we plan to stay together forever, with our secret, because no matter what, whether we are in the Milky Way galaxy or the other galaxy we will be best friends. Forever.

**I hope you liked it. Like always do the three R's, Read, Review, and Re-read. **

**If you are reading Collision Course – Yes I know I haven't updated in a while but with school ending and summer starting things have been rather hectic at my house. I have started the next chapter; I'm just not sure what else I want to do with it. If anyone has any ideas don't keep them to your selves. The only reason I posted this is because I remembered I had it on a flash drive and it didn't need that much work.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**

**BG118**


End file.
